Where did I go wrong?
by Mrs.Fluffy
Summary: Rin is now a teenager. Sesshomaru is confused. How is he supposed to deal with an over emotional and sassy human girl? Please R&R very good!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people welcome to chapter one. This story should be really funny, well at least I hope so. Anyway I think you'll like it and stuff so... ONWARD**

**Disclaimer: **I know I don't own Inuyasha, rub it in, jeez.

CHAPTER ONE: Talking back

A fourteen year old Rin sighed. They had been walking all day.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Can we stop to rest soon? We've been walking all day and my feet like really hurt."

Sesshomaru stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"We will stop soon enough."

Rin whined. " But I wanna stop now!"

" I don't need to repeat myself do I? Sesshomaru said

" Oh my greatest apologies _your royal highness."_ Rin's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Sesshomaru stopped annoyed. " excuse me?"

" you're excused" Rin knew she was making him mad.

Sesshomaru was angry. "I advise you not to make this Sesshomaru mad right now Rin."

" This Sesshomaru? I don't see any other Sesshomarus." Rin tried hard not to laugh.

" Don't make me angry woman."

" Why? what are you gonna do about it?" Rin asked innocently

" I will make you regret the very day you were born." Sesshomaru's tone was chilling and serious sounding, but Rin knew better.

" oh, so you're gonna hurt me? Go ahead and try it." Rin held her arms out to prove her point. " I know you can't and you know you can't so just stop the stupid threats okay? They don't scare me."

Sesshomaru had taken enough. He raised a hand threateningly.

" I said enough"

Rin, however did not back down. she simply turned her cheek to him.

" Go ahead and do it. See if I care."

Sesshomaru stared. This girl had some nerve talking back to him like that.

He dropped his hand and turned on his heel.

Rin stared as Sesshomaru stomped away.

" YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT COWARD!"

Rin regretted letting those words escape her lips for as soon as they did Sesshomaru was back at her side. He grabbed her wrists.

" Let go you stupid Dum dum dummy head!"

Rin bit his arm hard.

Sesshomaru winced and glared at the fresh bleeding tooth marks on his wrist.

Sesshomaru raised a hand and slapped Rin across her cheek.

" From now on, you will speak when spoken to."

Rin spat in his face. " You are just a big ugly jerk!" She yanked her wrists away and ran away.

Sesshomaru just watched Rin run away. 'She will come back' he thought. ' but why the heck does she have an attitude now?'

Rin had no clue where she was running.

She felt the tears pouring down her cheeks.

Her cheek was still stinging from when Sesshomaru slapped her. She knew she was being a witch but slapping her seemed a little harsh.

Rin found herself in the middle of a forest. She sat down to rest.

There were some noises coming from behind one of the trees. Rin felt her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

" L-Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. What-or whoever was behind then bush fell silent.

Rin was terrified. Lord Sesshomaru would have answered her. But still she tried to trick her mind into believing That it was in fact her Lord.

" Why are you hiding from Rin?" Rin tried to swallow but couldn't. " H-Hello?"

**DUN DUN DUN! Now that you've taken the time to read my story. Take the time to review. Alright? okay. I'll only update if I get at least 3 reviews. Okay laterz I'm out!**

**Mrs. Fluffy**


	2. Crush

**Okay I know I said I wouldn't update until I got at least three reviews but whoop-de-friggin-do I don't really care. Okay now I know the first chapter kind of sucked but it will get better I promise. I want to tell ya what will happen but I don't want to spoil it. I will try not to make Sesshy too out of character, but if I accidentally go off track and go OOC please tell me. K? alright here goes...** (( oh yeah and I might like add a weird phrase at the end just for the heck of it k?))

**RECAP:**Rin was terrified. Lord Sesshomaru would have answered her. But still she tried to trick her mind into believing That it was in fact her Lord.

" Why are you hiding from Rin?" Rin tried to swallow but couldn't. " H-Hello?"

**Chapter Two: Crush**

The sounds stopped and Rin regained her breath.

' must have been a squirrel' Rin thought with a sigh of relief.

Rin turned her back to the tree and started to walk away.

Thats when it happened...

Rin was slammed into the ground painfully by a young boy about two years older than her.

She cursed at him. " Who the hell do you think you are?"

The boy shook his messy black hair out of his handsome dark eyes and smiled.

" You don't remember me do you Rin-chan?" He stared at her face before his eyes moved over her body.

Rin felt uncomfortable.

He spoke again, " Gee, you sure haven't changed much, you have gotten a lot prettier though."

Rin was still embarassed and was definitely sure her cheeks were bright red. " Thank you" she said very quietly. " but I still don't know who you are."

The cute boy laughed. " It's me Rin, Kisho, your brothers best friend!"

**( A/n: Kisho means one who knows his mind.. Figure it out yourself)**

Rin's face lit up. " Oh yeah! I remember you! You were the one who always would threaten to drown me or cut off all of my hair or remember when you burned my favorite doll?"

" Seesh I think I get the point! That was in the past okay? Truce?" Kisho looked sincere.

Rin nodded. " Yeah that was years ago."

Kisho smiled his handsome and paralyzing smile. " good. Now what are you doing so far from your village and where is your brother?"

Rin's heart broke remembering what happened to her brother and her village.

She also remembered that Kisho and his family left the village so his father could own more land.

She sighed and stared at her feet.

"Well... about a week after you left, some demons invaded." Rin bit her lip. This was a hard thing for her to talk about. " and umm.."

Kisho could sense her sadness and knew what had happened.

" Rin, I'm so sorry." He pulled her into a tight hug resting his chin on her head.

" It's fine." Rin sniffed as tear after tear rolled down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru watched as the boy hugged Rin. ' How dare he.'

The demon Lord's hand rested on the hilt of Tokijin ready to attack if the boy tried anything.

Sesshomaru sat and watched them talking.

Finally, he became bored of waiting

**( A/n: Sesshy can come over to my place if he gets bored I don't mind...) **

Koshi watched a demon appear over Rin's shoulder.

Koshi quickly drew his katana ready to protect the young and beautiful girl in his arms.

The demon spoke. " Don't be a fool. Put your sword away like a good little child."

Rin jumped and was shoved behind Koshi.

" Sesshomaru," She started.

Sesshokmaru turned to face Rin not answering her.

" Put your sword away."

Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin but kept his eyes on Koshi, who still had his blade drawn.

" You too Koshi." Rin tapped her foot.

" but..." Koshi caught the glare Rin gave him and obeyed.

" Now Koshi this is Sesshomaru-sama. Lord Sesshomaru, this is

Koshi."

Koshi bowed to Sesshomaru but the inu-demon barely nodded his head in acknowledgment

**(A/n: WOO BIG WORD for me at least.)**

Rin went on to explain to Koshi how she knew Lord Sesshomaru and then told Sesshomaru about how she knew Koshi. Leaving out the embarrassing story of him burning her favorite doll for his dignity of course.

" So Koshi... what exactly have you been doing for all of these years?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru felt kind of awkward and left the two teens to catch up.

Rin stared up into Koshi's eyes and was immediately lost in her own little world.

' He has grown into a handsome guy.. Wow. Never would have guessed'

Rin realized that he was staring at her funny and waving a hand in front of her face.

" Uh.. What? I'm so sorry." She blushed a deep shade of crimson.

He studied her facial features.

' man she has gotten beautiful. She is definitely not the little girl I used to know.'

Rin heard Jaken calling her.

" Well I had better go.. I guess it was nice seeing you Koshi. Umm hope to see you again soon." Rin stared into his eyes one last time and turned around.

" Wait, uh Rin?" Koshi grabbed her shoulder and turned her around right into a kiss.

Not a big french kiss or anything with a lot of passion but more of a five second peck.

Rin was shocked. ' Did he mean to do that or was it an accident?'

Rin touched her pink lips as she watched him walk away into the forest.

' Man he has a nice bu- WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING ?'

Rin smiled to herself and turned back to the camp that had recently been set up.

" wow" was all she said.

Little did she know that a very pissed off demon lord had seen the whole thing.

**okay that's it for today so please review and god bless! Ciao!**

** Mrs. Fluffy**

**OH YEAH I ALMOST FORGOT! Selected cucumbers that's the weird phrase I mentioned earlier.**


End file.
